Can't Escape This love
by ToastyLish
Summary: Ch.12 is upp - How can i be engaged with one man and be sleeping with his brother?, she says... Come read how Niz should become! R&R Thanks...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: The characters of the story is property to General Hospital, ABC. This is my little insight of how Niz should become. I really don't know how it unravels I'm just letting it tell me along the way as I write. So come tag along for the ride. Enjoy! Also posted on Unexpected Chemistry - A Nikolas & Elizabeth Forum

Can't Escape This Love

The angst… it's too hard to compromise. I want him so bad…my lust is raw with need as my heart beats expectantly. I sleep with a man that I nestle his ring around my finger soon to be once again his, but day in and day out I want another man. She plays with the rock of an engagement ring as she turns away from her fiancé. She cradles her pillow and stares out the window, her back to him. Her mind wanders into the night about the other. What was he doing? Who was he with? Is he wide awake thinking of me too? The questions all poured out as it became hard to sleep. She heard Lucky moan in his sleep then reached for her bringing her fully into his body. He wrapped around her then sighed still fully sleep. She couldn't help but cozy into his embrace and smile a little. She was after all his fiancé, his lover, his best friend, and the mother of the children that he dearly loved and raised. Why couldn't she just love Lucky the way he wanted her to, the way she use to. Only at night she let herself acknowledge the truth, she hasn't really loved Lucky since he betrayed her with Maxie. Since she fell for the blue eyed mobster and had his child. So much history between the two, her and Lucky could right their relationship into a novel, pages and pages of their tales of history. After she lucked out of love with Jason, she knew she wouldn't be able to love like that again, but here she was feeling that kind of dangerous exciting love, for the wrong man. She eased out of his arms again the realization that she was falling for Lucky's brother didn't settle well with her. How could it, he was suppose to be her best friend, her brother in law, her dead best friend's man, anything but what Nikolas was to her.

She slowly smoothed the quilt off of her body and slid out of the bed without a squeak from the mattress. Lucky was sound asleep, turned over now, on his stomach breathing slowly. She crept out of their room in to the room near theirs. The door opens as she walked in and stood between both beds of her beautiful sleeping boys. Both different in small ways, Cameron the oldest, the joy in her heart, and who looked like her but had his father's features. Jake was his father's son, his real father. Every time she looked at him she couldn't help but think about what could've been. But she didn't care about that now, Jake was the good in the both of his parents and she cherished him for that. As she checked on the both of them, applying kisses on their cheeks and brushing their curly hair away from their face. She moved out into the hallway looking to her bedroom then turning away, heading down stairs quietly. She sat down on the couch, curling up as she let her eyes close and once again thinking… about him.

It was pretty late, but she bet he would be up, in their room, the room where he took her in. Just thinking about that night sent goose bumps over her arms. She felt less ashamed now that she wasn't thinking of another man while in bed with Lucky. She didn't want to hurt him, neither of them, she tried so many times to tell him the truth, but things have been getting out of hand, and she just couldn't seem to break his heart like that. She told herself countless time that she had to stop this and get ready for her marriage, but how could she, how can she stop wanting Nikolas? Elizabeth put her hands on her face, shaking her head as she became frustrated. "God knows I tried to stay away, I tried" she said in the still of the night. She looked up to the ceiling thinking she heard something; she waited for a few but only heard silence. She couldn't help herself as she reached for her house phone calling his number. By now she knew it by heart.

Sitting on his sofa legs spread apart, his body slouched back looking comfortable in his own way. His arm outstretched and his right hand cradling a half glass of wine, his head thrown back as his eyes were closed and his mouth slightly open in that sexy way of his. He wasn't sleeping, Nikolas was just brooding silently. Relaxing and thinking, it just appeared to look as if he was sleeping or past out drunk. But to tell you the truth he felt anything but drunk, he was still on his first wineglass. He was still dressed in his day clothes, with the exception of the suit jacket and his shoes slipped off. His black dress shirt had buttons undone and his cufflinks also undone and the arms of his shirt rolled up just about to his elbow. Yes Nikolas did his best to look comfortable and relaxed but he wasn't. He had Elizabeth on his mind and he couldn't get her out even if he wanted to.

The vibration of his phone hit near his ever grown hard on. It was in the crook of his pocket in his pants. It startled him, as he moved quickly, spilling his wine. He put the glass down on the table in front of him muttering then he fished his tight pants for his phone. He didn't need to look at the screen to know the caller; he flipped the phone open and spoke "Elizabeth" he sighed. He leaned back as he let a smile come to his face as his free hand came to his lap.

"Nikolas, were you sleeping? I'm sorry I called so late again, I just can't sleep" she told him already noticing the pattern of late night calls between the two.

"I wasn't sleeping, I was just thinking" his voice content and low.

Elizabeth looked around her living room making sure she heard silence up above her; she couldn't let herself get caught, not like this. "Where's Lucky?" she heard him ask. "He's sleeping" she quickly told him not wanting to discuss him.

Nikolas couldn't help but feel envy and jealousy course threw his body as he straightened his posture and flexed his fist. His brother making him feel uneasy, he can't stand to think of him with Elizabeth. "What were you thinking about?" Elizabeth dared herself to ask.

He relaxed again to the sound of her voice, her smooth creamy voice whispering in his ear. "You know what I was thinking about. You know because you think about it too" he told her sure of himself. Elizabeth curled up on her couch. "Yes I was thinking of you, and you was thinking of me?" she replied.

He nods before answering as if she could see. "Of course, you're all that's on my mind, but I was thinking about that time in here, our first time we made love. Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak but Nikolas continued. "Please Elizabeth not tonight, I don't need to hear how were hurting my brother, or how wrong it is, that we should be this and that, I'm sick of it Liz. I want you and I know you want me, just stop fighting it". They both were silent; Nikolas fuming wanting to barge over there and take her until she agreed that she was his and only his and Elizabeth worrying and thinking as usual.

"I want you" she finally whispered. Nikolas sat up; his eyes open becoming excited by her confession. "I can't stop wanting you, I can't look at Lucky the same way and I can't fall asleep without hearing your voice". She felt lighter as she whispered her confession. Even though she spoke low, Nikolas was up and pacing. He heard every word. "I need to see you, can I see you Liz?"

She let her eyes flutter close as his voice was sending chills over her skin; it became hard to think every time she heard her name from his mouth. "I… I can't see you now" "No not now, later today, maybe when you get on break or after work", Nikolas was scrubbing his face, and becoming frustrated again, "I don't know Liz; I just can't wait to see you". His heart was beating fast as he waited for her answer. "Yes… you can see me. I promised the boys after work I would take them to the park so maybe you and Spencer can meet us.

Nikolas walked back over to the sofa; he picked up the glass and tasted it. He closed his eyes as he heard her voice and the liquid of the wine slid strongly down his throat. He didn't expect that answer and it wasn't how he wanted to spend their evening but he had to take what he could get. He nods into the phone again as he licked his lips "sure the both of us will be there, don't stand me up again Elizabeth" he told her firmly as he remembered that other supposedly meeting at the park. "I'll play it your way, but soon you will realize that we can't stop this feeling for each other".

"Will see Nikolas, she turned towards the window seeing the sun rise. "I'll see you later; I have to go back to bed before he wakes".

"Wait, I wish you were here with me Liz, I wish a lot of things, and I know you're with my brother and were hurting him, but I can't help myself to care anymore… I need you" he professed. Herein those words from Nikolas mouth were a relief because she felt the same way. "Goodbye" she whispered back. "See you later" he replied as he ended the call. He stood up and went down to his bedroom, deciding to get well rested for this meeting. He hadn't slept in his bed in days. As she crept back in her room and noticed that Lucky was still sleep but in a different position now curled on his side and his back towards her. She slipped back under the covers quietly and turned away from him, smiling to herself as she lay on the pillow falling asleep.

Thanks all for reading… let me know what you think please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all that read and reviewed…Also yes thank you for pointing out the dialogue, i spaced it as best as i could! plz continue the helping feed back.  
**

**Chapter 2**

As Nikolas is telling his son Spencer what the agenda for the day is, he notices that his son usually doesn't spend time with him. As Spencer stands their unsure of how to act because he was excited to see his aunt and play with his cousins, the boy just stands there with a smile on his face. Nikolas picks him up and sits him on his lap.

"Spencer is you okay?" he waits for an answer from him.

He plays with his hands, looking down at them as he thinks of what to say.

"I'm fine dad; I just don't know how to respond to you" the well manner and proper kid desperately wants attention and love from his father. Seeing that he was a bad father, not being there for his son, teaching Spencer like how he was brought up by his uncle Stephan.

"Spencer, I know I haven't been there for you as much as you like but things are going to change now I promise" he wouldn't let his son become a Cassadine like him and his corrupted family.

"So we're still going to the park, just me and you, no nannies?" he asked.

Nikolas smiled. "Just me, you, Auntie Elizabeth, Cameron, and Jake, Is that okay with you?" he asked Spencer. Spencer gives him a wide grin and throws his arms around Nikolas neck hugging him.

"Woo buddy" Nicholas chuckles as he holds him tighter, when Spencer pulls off of him he still sports the smile and Nikolas gives the boy a kiss on the cheek and pats his back as he tells him to go get ready.

"Wait", he yells for the running Spencer, as he turns to him, Nikolas tells him to wear something he can play in. Spencer's smile widens more now as he runs off towards his nanny. Nikolas feels good about the evening that is planned and even happier that his son his is now happy.

* * *

Elizabeth and Lucky were eating hot dogs from a hot dog stand on the side of the hospital. They sat on a bench no to far from her job with their lunch. She was on her break and Lucky happened to be walking around GH looking for her because he was on his. Lucky wanting to spend even more time with his newly fiancé asked her out to lunch.

Elizabeth couldn't say no to a hot dog stand around the corner, after all she only had a twenty minute break. Feeling guilty she accepted and as they sat in silence munching on their lunch, the wheels in her head continued. As Lucky inhaled his first hot dog with everything on it, Elizabeth once again found something that annoyed her. His chewing was horrible to the ears; she didn't understand why she kept noticing them now.

This morning in the car he kept tapping the steering wheel with his thumb… taps after tap in that uncomfortable silence she could not stand. How come she never noticed any of this stuff until now, Elizabeth nibbled on her hot dog, she sighed knowing that her mind was making excuses of why to leave Lucky. She couldn't, no he was best for the family, the boys will be mad if he left again.

"Do you like your lunch?" he asked as he finished his, sipping on his can of soda.

"Yes I do, and thanks again Lucky for taking me –

He cut her off "Elizabeth you don't have to thank me, that's what I'm here for. Elizabeth nodded then finished off her hot dog.

"I was thinking later after work, you, me and the boys watch a movie and ice cream" he smiled really in love with his family. Elizabeth smiled back; her love for the boys could make her smile even on the worst days.

"The boys will love that, especially since their going to be all worn out from their evening of play time at the park". She smiled again and shied away from his stare; sometimes it looked like her fiancé wanted to devour her up in one big ole gulp. Instead he took a long swig of his soda and glanced at his watch.

"Okay well it's a date, I'll call you when I'm on my way home, maybe I'll pick ya'll up from the park" he said as he stood throwing his trash away.

"Lucky that isn't necessary, the boys and I will be fine going home" she had Nikolas on her mind she should've just told him, it would have been easier then. Lucky nodded again.

"Whatever you say Liz, I'll call you later okay, Do you want me to bring you up?" He asked as they were already in front of the entrance of General Hospital.

The day was bright out, a beautiful fall day as the leaves sprinkled over, as the light chill brought them to the ground. The hospital was having a slow day and Elizabeth was grateful her mind couldn't take chaos right now.

"No Lucky its okay, I'm heading right up you should get back too".

He moved closer and took her in his arms, embracing her fully. They held each other for a bit, lost in their thoughts, until Elizabeth pushed off whispering a goodbye as she walked inside and pressed for the elevator. When the empty car of the elevator finally closed her view from all, she let the tears slide out uncontrollably.

* * *

As the hours flew by, she left her desk and put the files back. She went to the dressing room to change; she saw her friend Dr. Robin Scorpio Drake. They smiled at each other as Elizabeth crossed to her locker.

"What are your plans for today? Robin asked.

"I'm taking the boy's to the park and then dinner, movie and dessert with Lucky" It slipped out wrong but Robin understood as she grinned.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she undress and changing her shirt. "How's the little one?"She asked.

"Oh she's great, getting more and more beautiful as ever" Robin smiled thinking of her baby girl. She said goodbye and excused herself, leaving Elizabeth alone with her thoughts.

She changed quickly and gathered her belongings heading to pick up her boys. Before she left she stayed in the alone room with her phone pressed against her ear. She waited for the person to answer.

"I'm off, I'm going to pick up my sons then head to the park" she told Nikolas. She replied and then hung up, ready for their evening.

* * *

As Elizabeth walked with her boy's both in each of her hands, they were eager to play. Jumping and running away from her every chance they could. Jake was a sweetie he always went back to her but Cameron was a challenge. As they crossed the last street until the park, the boys noticed the play ground and heard the sounds of other kids playing they jumped and squealed pointing and tugging from their moms hand. Cameron got loose first and ran straight into the park, Jake wanted to be with his older brother but his mommy was screaming for Cameron so he stuck close by her, smart boy.

"Cameron, don't go too far" she yelled after the boy.

Cameron ran inside and bumped into a man, he fell on his back. As the man straightened him up Cameron noticed his cousin Spencer and became excited as he went to him and hugged. As he looked up to the man he bumped,

"Sorry Uncle Nik" Cameron hugged his legs.

"Where's your mom?" Nikolas asked looking around the big park. He couldn't spot her.

Cameron turned to the direction he had just come from and saw them appearing now "There" he pointed.

Nikolas looked and saw what he was waiting for, what kept him up countless nights, the image of her still fresh in his mind, now seeing her here and now, the image couldn't compare. His lips parted as he stared waiting for her to come closer. She wore a brown jacket but under was a deep green blouse and some tight blue jeans. Her hair was down and some strands blew from the slight breeze.

As she walked with Jake up to him, she tried hard to keep her eyes from meeting his. It was inevitable, her body wanted him, her eyes sought him, he looked more relax as he wasn't in one of his tailored suits; he was dressed casual today, a blue shirt with some tan slacks and shoes. The shirt hugged him tightly and his muscles flexed about from beneath it when he moved. She exhaled feeling a blush were forming on her cheeks because of the things she constantly thought when he was around.

"Hi" she softly said to him and Spencer.

She let Jake go as he waved to Nikolas and smiled beamingly up at him. Nikolas hugged the little boy and then picked him up as he walked them to the bench. As he put Jake down, then the bag Spencer's nanny packed for him was dropped on the bench. He looked to his son and Cameron as they were looking at the kids on the play set.

"Spencer, tie your shoe" he told his son.

Spencer did as he was told with an "oh" not noticing it was untied. Nikolas sat down next to Elizabeth as she had Jake on her lap checking over him.

"Now listen all of you, you stay together and No one, He pointed at all the boys, I repeat No One leaves this park, ok?" All boys nod eagerly to leave and play.

"Alright, go have fun" they both said. Before they could even finish their sentence the boys were quickly moving away from them screaming happily. Nikolas laughed as he watched Spencer run and wrestle around with Cameron, enjoying himself.

Their children had soon become forgotten as Nikolas turned her way. His eyes moved all over her wanting badly to touch her, he would have to settle with taking her hand and holding it. He moved her bag for her boys to the back of him to sit with the other. He slid closer to her never taking his eyes from her. Elizabeth turned his way as she felt his stare, his eyebrows went up questioning. "What?" she asked

"Spend the night with me, Liz?"

Her head whipped back to his eyes, he knew that would get a reaction out of her.

"You know I can't" she told him sternly.

"Why can't you?" he asked knowing but wanted to keep up the conversation, any conversation. He cradled her hand in his. She looked down between there clasped hands then around the park. It was mid day, the sun was still out and it wasn't too chilly out. The park was big and spacious but today it wasn't that crowded, but she still removed her hand, tugging it away like how her son Cameron usually does.

"Nikolas stop, you know why and where in public, please don't make me regret letting us see each other" she told him.

Nikolas began shaking his head as he bit on his lip, stopping him from saying what he really wanted to say, from doing what he really wanted to do, and that is to kiss her so hard right there on that bench. He couldn't, his brother always stopped him from acting out in public with her, and he had to respect their relationship no matter how much he didn't like it.

He sat back and watched his son and Cameron pushing Jake in the swing set. They all were laughing and cheering, _well at least their having fun_ he thought as he turned back to Elizabeth.

"I can't touch you in public, hold you or even hold your hand, why is that Elizabeth? Why do you stop something you so badly want?" He let his hand come to her face palming her cheek gently, as she let her guard down and relaxed into his hand, one of hers coming up to hold his in place against her cheek. "You don't want me to stop. Liz no one will think anything of it. We've been friends for ever, it's been countless times that we took the boys out on a play date or went out to dinner just me and you".

"The difference now Nikolas is that we slept together, she choked on a sob "I cheated on Lucky and you are hurting your brother"

Nikolas took his hand away from her face and put his arm behind her letting it rest on the bench. He shook his head and moved closer, so he could speak in her ear.

"Don't you think I know that? That's old news now Liz, it's done and we still feel the way we feel. I don't regret one moment of that night, well maybe the fact that were hurting the people in our lives, but aside from that, I wouldn't have it any other way" he told her with certainty in his eyes.

She couldn't help but be drawn to him, as the children playing around them deceased and what if's and everything else escaped their mind as they drew closer. Nikolas was staring at her lips, those pink luscious things that kept him up at night, wanting more. Elizabeth were looking at his eyes, she had nothing on her mind but him, not Lucky, not the pain, not Emily, or her future marriage plans.

As they were a breath apart, Nikolas arm was on her shoulder and his free hand was back on her cheek pulling her to him, before they each could dive into the passion, Jake ran to them tapping both of their legs, disconnecting their connection.

Elizabeth groaned as she looked down at her boy who was signaling he wanted his Sippy cup, as she handed it to him Nikolas had his hand over his face once again scrubbing the desire away.

As both of them stared out to find their other kids, they found them staring at them with questionably looks, both much older than Jake to understand what was about to go on between their parents.

Elizabeth looked horrified as Cameron had a sad pout on his face, and his cousin who was standing near him looked more confused about it than the both of them.

"O my God Nikolas" she said as they stood up to get their sons.

"Spencer come, let's go for a walk" he grabbed his hand and Elizabeth and Nikolas shared a look before they walked on.

She knelt down to Cameron and as she tried to kiss his cheek he moves away, with the same sad look on his face. She picked Jake up and told Cameron to follow her towards the bench since he would not take her hand. As Jake was starting to fall asleep on her shoulder she left him on her lap as she sat. She pulled Cameron to stand in front on her.

"Cameron what's wrong?" she asked already knowing she just wanted to hear him say it.

"Mommy you love daddy right?" he asked in the sweetest voice, Elizabeth wanted to cry. She made her son question her feelings towards his father.

"I love your father very much" she didn't lie to her son, she did love Lucky, she always would.

"But… he scratched his hair, weren't you about to kiss Uncle Nik?" he asked

"You know how mommy gives you and Jake kisses when you get sad or upset, he nodded. Well that's what Nikolas was going to do, he was just trying to cheer me up", realization began to pass through him as he accepted what his mom was telling him.

"Oh" he said as he popped up on the bench next to her and his brother. "Mommy, I wouldn't mind if you liked Uncle Nikolas though, he's really cool for a Prince he looked up questioning,

Elizabeth nodded "he is a Prince Cam".

"Plus I would get to see Spencer all the time" he continued.

"Well then, why did you look sad when you thought we were about to kiss?" She asked

"I just was sad for daddy; I thought he was going to move out again" he told her.

With her free arm she brought him near and hugged him as best as she could with Jake fast asleep on her. She didn't say anything, not wanting to lie to her son; she had no clue how things were going to turn out.

As Nikolas bought his son an ice pop, he talked while they walked.

"Spencer I don't want you to become confuse about me and Auntie Elizabeth, I want to be completely honest with you".

Spencer stopped eating his Popsicle to talk. "If you like Auntie Liz, I'm okay with that dad. He looked up to his father. I was just confused because I thought you liked Rebecca".

"Ms. Shaw" Nikolas corrected his son.

"I like them both Spencer, it just happens that Elizabeth and I, it's just too complicated".

As they rounded the corner to the park entrance, Nikolas kneeled down until him and his son was at eye level.

"Listen to me, whatever me and Auntie decides, you, Jake and Cameron will come first. But as for now Auntie Liz is with their father and I'm dating Ms. Shaw. For now that's how it has to be, okay?"

Spencer nodded with cherry stained lips from his snack he formed a smile. Nikolas ruffled his son's head and told him that the evening was coming to an end; it was becoming dark as they entered the park.

As they approached the bench Nikolas saw Jake asleep and Elizabeth on the phone. He told Spencer to go play with Cameron until he called for him. Spencer ran to the slides where Cam was playing with the other boys. Nikolas sat down waiting for Elizabeth to end her conversation so they could talk.

"Yes, I understand… No it's okay Lucky. Nikolas is here to with Spencer, he will escort us home…I will tell them…, her voiced lowered as she turned away, I love you too Lucky" As she ended the call, Nikolas didn't wait to ask.

"What did he want?"

"He got stuck at work so it's just me and the boys for dinner and a movie" she told him.

Nikolas lips curled into a smile for a second when he knew he could spend more time with her tonight.

He shook his head "No it's now me, Spencer, and you three eating dinner and then movie. How bout' it, are you up for some Kelly's? He smirked knowing she couldn't turn him down.

"Nikolas you can't spend the night –"I know" he said deliberately but hoping otherwise.

"Then the boys and I will gladly have you and Spencer over" as she prided her eyes away from Nikolas, he kept tempting her, she looked at their boys sliding down the double slide together then running over to them when they waved them to come.

"Mommy, mommy, Cam jumped up and down, this was so fun I'm glad Spencer came. Are we going to spend the night with daddy now?" he asked putting on his coat.

"No Cam, Dad says he's sorry because he got stuck at work. But you know what, Cam head picked up to look at her; Nikolas and Spencer are going to spend the night with us".

Spencer and Cameron jumped up and down "For real, Dinner, movie and dessert?" Cam asked.

When he saw the both of them nod, him and Spencer cheered happily waking Jake up. They went to tell Jake as the grownups couldn't help but think of what this night would hold for them.

**Come back for more! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for Reading and Review, glad most of you are enjoying the story!**

**Chapter 3 **

Elizabeth's living room had quite an appearance. The little table seated in front of the couch was crowded by assortment of snacks. There were popcorn, juice cups and discarded candy wrappers on top of it. Not to mention the buried floor with toys among toys; cars, action hero's, stuffed animals and plenty more. The TV showed the Disney movie Cars, but was anyone watching? You could say the TV was watching the three little boys, each dozing sprawled all over the couch. They were knocked out from the day events and their contented sleep faces showed it. As Jake slept, he was cradled in the crook of Cameron's arm and Cameron head was drooped to lay against his little cousin who head were resting on Cameron's shoulder while his legs were sprawled under him. What a sight they made to their parents as they stood near the couch.

"They look adorable" Elizabeth smiled to herself as she stared down at them.

Nikolas hands were outstretched holding on the back of the couch as he peered over them. He couldn't help but have a smirk as the sight of his son happy even in his sleep. He nods to Elizabeth after hearing her ask him to help take the boys to bed.

When she notices that he left Spencer, taking Cameron instead as the little boy accepted him in his sleep curling up against his neck. As she already held her other son, playing with his hair as she looked upon Nikolas. Before he could head up the stairs she asked him.

"Spencer can sleep with Cameron so that he's more comfortable, the bed is big enough for the both of them, and she stopped to think then continued, unless you were planning to leave sooner?"

He turned to her still holding her boy, the look between them was like no other as he silently asked her in his stare and she replied back in her heated gaze. He then went back to the couch to pick up his son with his free arm. Although struggling a little he manages to fit them both in his arms without them waking. He smiled to himself for that achievement as he climbed the steps after Elizabeth to the bedroom.

As she already had cleaned her sons up and clothed them for the night, she just turned down both covers of the beds and placed Jake in his. Kissing the top of his head as she watched him curl under the covers and cradle his pillow to his head. She sat momentarily on the bed rubbing his back as she watched Nikolas place Cameron down gently, then discard his son's sneakers and then placed the both of them under the cover as the boys were knocked out.

He could feel her stare, the moonlight from the window cast a little glow in the darken room, but he didn't need light to know if she was watching him by now. As he went to her silently taking her hand and pulling her to stand so they could leave. Before leaving she crossed to the other bed also placing kisses on both boys in the bed whispering goodnight. She reached for his hand and he covered her little one, dragging her from the room. As the door closed after her he whipped around and took her body flushed against his, their foreheads pressed together as their breathing already escalated for what was to come.

Both eyes closed as the other didn't want or need to think, thinking was the farthest from their mind as they delved into the passion that was unforeseeable. His head turning, her lips pressed to his, his lips suckling, and her tongue tasting. The missing link to their bodies connected, it just had to happen, as Nikolas crushed his body more intimately against hers. Wanting to feel her, his hands fondled and groped any skin that he could touch, smoothing up her blouse as his wandering fingers slid up her silky skin. As Elizabeth concentrated on the searing kiss, she couldn't help but grind against his wanton body, not merely teasing but pleasuring her own body for any satisfaction. Nikolas pulled her body away from the door and over to a wall, as her body slammed against it, rattling nearby photos and portraits. Elizabeth pulled her lips from his as she looked back to the door they just left, she heard nothing then looked to Nikolas, his head was crooked into her throat, sucking and nibbling silently.

"Not so loud" she whimpered as his ministrations made that affect on her.

As her legs climbed his legs signaling that she wanted to be lifted, his hands found the back of her thighs as he palmed her, hoisting her up in place as her legs came around his waist and she began to rock. The need between them was a burning passion that needed to be put out, as he continued to kiss and suck upon her heated skin, she raked her nails through is soft hair and stroked and placed her body where he needed it most. His moan was a delight to her ears as she took the upper hand when he pulled up resting his forehead against the wall behind her. Her tongue swiveled around the shell of his ear, whispering his name, still rocking feeling his erection against her thigh, moaning when he rocked back.

As his hips locked her in place, his hands left her behind as they smoothed up her body towards her head. Holding her as they stared into each other eyes, he rocked slowly but firm, making her heated core want for more, as her lips opened forming an "O" he took the advantage by once again reclaiming her lips with a now softer kiss. Kiss after kiss they soon realized it would never be enough as Elizabeth was the one to plead with him for the go head.

"I want you, now" her eyes opened connecting with his as she once again whispered his name.

But Nikolas took too long to react, focusing on her words, it hit his heart expectantly. Before the clothes could be discarded Elizabeth heard the locks to her door disengage, she instantly pushed herself off of Nikolas. Worrying over herself as she heard the door open, she then looked to Nikolas, pleading with him to forgive her, the desire in her eyes no longer their as fear replaced them. As the door closed, Nikolas straightened himself, and took a moment to close his eyes and fist to calm his frustration. He took her hand and gave her a quick kiss, then pulling her to the stairs as he pushed her down to welcome her fiancé. That would give him time to relax his body, as he looked down noticing his harden self. Nikolas went to get his son, ready to leave; being so close to Elizabeth and not being able to make love to her didn't fit well with his body at the moment.

Lucky turned to the stairs as he heard her approaching. He looked from the mess of the living room back to Elizabeth. As she stood in front of him, he smiled looking at how beautiful she was. Lucky looked over her, and she looked different from when he seen her at the hospital, she still looked nervous but her body seemed to be glowing. She said hello, and as Lucky kissed her suddenly she forgot to react, temporarily distracted from almost getting caught with her lover, his brother. Before he pulled off she applied a kiss back to him. When he stepped back, his eyes searched hers, as he asked if she was ok.

"Just a little tired" she nods.

He turned back to the living room, and pointed to the mess. "Well it looks like my boys had a great time with their mom" as he said that he turned to the stairs again when he heard another walking down it, confused written all over his face until he saw his brother carrying his sleeping nephew. Smirking as he was worried for a minute that it was someone else, another man that Elizabeth was having an affair with. He shook his head hating himself for even thinking so.

"Nikolas, how are you?" he asked

As Nikolas came to a stop after the last step he looked between Elizabeth and Lucky. Once again calming his body, telling himself that they were about to leave.

"I'm ok, just ready to take this little guy home" he told his brother.

Lucky nodded coming to stand near Elizabeth as his arm circled her waist bringing her closer.

"Elizabeth here tells me that the both of you showed the boys a great time today. Thank you for being there" he told his brother with a smile.

Elizabeth felt sick putting up a front, in front of her soon to be husband and her lover. She tried hard not to look at Nikolas when Lucky held her, knowing it would be hard for him to see.

Nikolas gritted his teeth when Elizabeth accepted Lucky touch. He had to leave, his body was conflicted between the two, he wanted to bury himself into Elizabeth but on the other hand he wanted to hurt his brother. Elizabeth reminded him countless times that he was already doing that so it enlightens a small smile out of him.

"Spencer and I were glad to be here, he had a great time" he told them honestly.

When it became silence amongst them, Nikolas told them good night knowing his limo was waiting for them outside.

"Goodbye Lucky" he turned to Elizabeth, waiting for her eyes to connect with his. The connection between the two was fast but it said all it needed to. "Good night Liz" he said turning to leave.

As Lucky and Elizabeth were walking up the stairs, Lucky stating that they would clean when they woke, Elizabeth not hearing as her mind were on the man that just left, her head turning to look at the door's window, through the see threw curtains, she saw that he was gone.

**Thanks for reading come back for more!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry Finals and the holidays got the best of me!

Chapter 4…

Nikolas stayed away for a week, at least five days. It wasn't easy; he stayed away because he had to. He had a business trip in Europe, and his son needed all the attention he had promised since he been back. Every time when he showed up at the hospital surprisingly she was nowhere to be found, so it worked in his favor. He wasn't putting space between them because he wanted it to be over and let her move on with lucky, no he wanted her to come to him. He wanted her to realize how much she wanted him, need him, not lucky. If only she would come to him she would accept what she felt for him. What she didn't feel for lucky. It wasn't easy at all to wait for her, she was taking too long. Nikolas would begin to wonder if this thing between them was just lust, and it would fizzle out like she had said. But time and time he just put it out of his mind, he knew what he felt and he knew what Elizabeth was feeling for him, she just had to know.

It was frustrating; Rebecca seemed to come over each day of that long week away from her. Although Nikolas played a good actor, not showing Rebecca what was wrong with him, what upset him; he just didn't feel like portraying that role anymore. The role he played, a man giving a damn about Ms. Shaw. No he didn't want to be in those scenes at all, he didn't want her around, or in his life. He should have left her alone after what she did, but that was his fault.

He sat alone in his room, no their room. That night kept rolling threw his head like a movie. A very x rated movie, with the way he put a spin on it. He sat brooding again, asking himself was it good to put distance between them? The last night he saw her things were going good, they had a great time with their boys, as their children watched movies, they stood in the kitchen pretending to have a conversation and drink some coffee. Their eyes talked most of the time, telling each other what their lips could not. After they put their children to bed, Nikolas knew it was on. He knew tonight was the night he would have her, finally make love to her and she would open up about her feelings for him. It was so close, they were so close, she had wanted, he had wanted, and then Lucky came home. Nikolas groaned on the couch, as his back pushed more into the cushions.

He wanted to scream, curse, fight, and do anything to stop the rage from inside when he saw Lucky hold Elizabeth. But all he did was hold onto Spencer tightly and get the hell out of checked the time on the clock. It was late and it looked as if Elizabeth slept well without him because she didn't call yet again. He sighed resting the side of his head against his hand.

"Five days" he said in the silent room. "Five days is long enough".

He got up and left the room for the night.

At the docks, Elizabeth ended her jog. As she regained her breath her eyes looked out to the island across from her. She wore a dark green sweat suit, her hair pulled back seeing her complexion with a pinkish shade from her workout. Running, she didn't do it as much as she use too but it helped when she didn't want to think, she just got up and ran. Her art was her safety net for stopping the memories and thinking nonsense, kept her mind from wandering, but she barely put the brush to the paper these days. She took a step back from the view of the castle and turned to walk to the bench, seating. The owner of the castle on her mind, she missed him but was scared to go to him, thought it best if she just stayed away.

Heaving a sigh and playing with her hands as once again she pondered things between him and her. She got up making her decision to leave and aboard the launch to go see him.

But there he was—she didn't see him but he saw her. Behind her he walked carefully not to startle her.

"Elizabeth" he whispered. His eyes distracted by her, roaming the back of her body, he stood back and waited for her to turn to him.

She turned quickly at the sound of his voice. Elizabeth wasn't confused or nonetheless startled, surprised yes but excited, indeed. Nearly a week since they seen each other, far too long since they held each other. The embrace was strong, he held her tightly, her emotions poured out, sobbing on his shoulder as her head dipped down to lay. He pressed gentle kisses along her forehead; his breathing became heavy as he felt the emotions between them.

"Oh god Elizabeth, you have no idea how much I waited for this moment" he pulled her face up so their eyes could meet.

"No, you have no idea how much I missed you" she told him as she dried her eyes. His hands brushed hers away to deal with her tears. The contact of his thumb and the wetness of her cheek became sentimental, it was an unusual feeling but the softness of his touch felt romantic.

His eyes stared at her face, hearing everything she said, and feeling everything she felt. Nikolas wanted this moment with her and him to last forever. In less than ten seconds he saw their whole life, a life he wanted to plan for them. A life they would share away from Port Charles, with their boys. He smiled when he imagined another image, a baby girl.

"Nikolas?" Elizabeth stared back worriedly. He had the same grin for more than a minute, just staring at her.

"I'm better" he responded. He meant it, he was much better now that she was in his arms, for the past few months that were all he ever wanted. But now, now he wanted it all, a life and a family with her.

The moment began to past, not a word was said again, and Elizabeth began to think once again. She looked all around the docks making sure no one saw them; she disconnected herself from him, from that embrace.

Nikolas tried to hold on to her for a moment longer but she became adamant and put distance between them by sitting back on the bench. He stared from where he stands, his eyes burning into her body, his heated gaze out of control with love. He wanted her to love him back. Frustration grew but Nikolas a man for masking his emotions fisted them away with a groan as he sat away from her.

"What now?" he asked looking out along the water.

"I don't know" she replied with a distorted look about her. She was really clueless.

Nikolas stood up going towards the launch, his patience with her was running thin and he had to leave before he heard her say how wrong it was or his brother's name.

"Where are you going?" She asked as she stood up looking to him.

"Home"

"You're mad?" she asked knowing what she was doing to him.

"You come to me when you know what you want" he told her as he discarded her question and turned to leave again. Her arm stopped him, swinging him around.

"Nikolas I," The falling rain drops made her stop speaking, as the weather turned so quickly. She turned up to look at the sky, how dark and dull it looks, it rained down hard on them now. Elizabeth hand still holding his, Nikolas body turned slightly to look at her.

"Elizabeth, say what you have to say" he told her while playing with her wet ponytail. He stared intently waiting for her to continue with some hope she would come with him.

"Nikolas I…" she looked away from his eyes trying to say what she needed to say. _I want you…I need you…I love you! _"Why can't I say it?"She said practically screaming when she turned away and dropped his hand, mad at herself. Thunder roared and more rain showered over them, the storm was oblivious to the two now.

"What can't you say Elizabeth?" Nikolas shouted over the thunder.

"It doesn't matter now" she told him frustration evident, the flicker of lightening illuminating her drenched appearance.

His heart stopped in that moment, the moment when her face showed him all the emotions he felt. He felt her pain, frustration, confusion, anger, and… love. If she couldn't say it he would have to say it for them.

Holding her wet cold body, pressing them together closely he didn't stop to think he just felt. He felt her as his hands smoothed up her arms to her shoulders on to her face. Elizabeth's hair was pulled out of the ponytail and soaked against her cheeks. Lightening strike down again flickering the darken docks, sparking the moment between them, Elizabeth and Nikolas stood eye to eye.

"Listen to me" he yelled.

She nodded waiting for whatever he said.

"There has been only one woman in my life that made me feel the way that I do now. Your best friend was everything to me Liz, I loved her so much. But she's gone…and I thought I could never be without her. Every girl couldn't compare to Emily…not Nadine, Claudia or even her twin Rebecca.

His forehead pressed to hers trying to feel any type of comfort while he told her this. His hair was wet and messy along with the rest of him. Elizabeth couldn't tell if he was crying because of the rain. She put her hand on his cheek while her other arm held him tighter.

"Like I said, she's gone and I will always love her…but not the way I love you, Liz.

His piercing chocolate eyes sought out hers and as the thunder roared; his heartbeat could be heard over it. In a few seconds the lighten hit close and he found her eyes, her usual clear green eyes looked thick with emotion and searched his for the truth.

"I love you" he whispered into her ear feeling her shoulders shaking, she was crying.

She wanted to tell him even more now, but her life was screwed up, she had to get things in order before she could see what she want. She turned away from his touch and he could just feel her pulling away.

"Why are you doing this Elizabeth?" he shouted pulling her back into his hold.

"Nikolas I can't, not now"

"I know you feel the same way that I do…I can see it, I can feel it". He kissed her wet lips; slow gentle kisses that he press into her plump small ones.

She kisses back, tugging onto his neck, opening more to him. His lips cold while his tongue warm; the sensation of the two spiced up the embrace even more as she moaned into his mouth.

"Let's go somewhere; they won't take you back to Wyndemere in this weather" Elizabeth said when she pulled from the kiss.

"Yes…we need to get out of this rain, were soaked and you must be cold" He replied a little shock that she would suggest that.

As she turned to start walking, his hand found hers and he clasped it with his and then walked with her.

"This discussion is not over Liz" he told her.

"I know, but temporarily dismissed…wait for me" she told him, but her eyes pleaded.

Thanks for reading…more on the way!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Thanks for the reviews your helping a lot plz continue!! Enjoy.

Nikolas car took them to a cabin on the out skirts of PC. When Nikolas pulled her out of the car they hurried inside. There was no way of Elizabeth looking around the surroundings. It was too dark and still pouring out. Nikolas shut the door and reached for the light switch flipping it on. When the light brightened the place their eyes took a moment to adjust. Elizabeth was in awe as she started to move while Nikolas worked on getting her wet sweat shirt off of her.

"You own this?" She asked coming aware to stuff that was his.  
"I haven't come to this cabin since before... Emily died."

As he helped her out of the sweat shirt, he tosses the soak clothing down on the floor. She stood in a t - shirt. As Nikolas eyes looked over her shivering body his eyes came to her harden nipple peeking through her bra and shirt. It took him a moment to leave and look for something to place around her for warmth. When he came back he had a robe and a towel in his hand. He found her in the living room staring at the pictures and other momentous.

Elizabeth was staring at a photo of the four of them. The four musketeers they use to call themselves. She looked at how happy they look all posing for the camera. Elizabeth in the middle holding on to Lucky beside her while her other arm draped around Nikolas. Emily curled up beside him with a grin on her face as she held his hand. She couldn't really remember who took the picture or when it was taken but she did remember what was going on and how they all felt about each other.

But now everything was screwed up... Emily was gone and this picture was more or less history. It might as well have a big crack in it splitting them all up in pieces. No, she told herself this picture was the good times. She wished that it would've stayed like that forever…The four musketeers! She smiled sadly as she placed the photo back onto the mantel.

"Here's a towel and a robe... Sorry I have nothing to change in unless u want one of my shirts..."

She didn't say anything but she did turn to him.

"Well there's hot water do you want to take a bath or a shower to freshen up?"

She nods while taking the stuff from him as he leads her to the back where the bathroom is. Walking down the hall she only saw one other door and she assumed it was the bedroom. When she walked into the bathroom it wasn't what she expected a cabin bathroom would look. It  
was a spacious bathroom, bigger than hers. She tuned confused to him.

"Even though I don't come here... I still make arrangements for the cabin to be stocked with my requirements and maintenance comes every week."

"Oh" she said  
"Will that be all" he asked.

She shook her head watching him leave the room and closing the door behind him. She turned and leaned her back on the door with a sigh. Outside his forehead was leaning pressed up against the same door...when he heard the water running he left.  
He went to the bedroom, looking for something to change in... Busy worrying about her he forgot that he was also drenched to.

Elizabeth took a bath... It seemed like the right thing to do since she wanted some space and time to think. Hot steaming water surrounded her whole body as she lay in the big for two tub. No bubbles just bath oil making her skin silky and smooth as she slid her hands up and down massaging her legs. Letting them outstretch out above the water and into the air. She lay back against the wall of the tub... Her mind elsewhere but her thoughts were on him thinking about the things he told her.

"_I love you Liz"_ he told her in the car on the way their as she cried while holding on to him.

She shook her head to escape from the memory…the movement rippling the water around her. Grabbing for the soap she began to wash herself. When she happened to look at the inside of her hand she saw the wrinkles... It was time for her to get out. The sparkling rock on her finger glittered when she turned her hand around. Almost like sending a bad message her ring became the baring of bad news...she slid the ring off her finger.

Nikolas wasn't one for cooking his servants took care of that for him but now since he was here without them he fished around for something for them to snack on. The living room fire place was up and burning, he had a couple of candles lit and covers and pillows on the floor. It was quite the cozy setting he was making.

By the time she was out and clothed in a long red robe with nothing on under it, she walked barefooted into the kitchen hearing the tea kettle whistling. Her hair was down and still damp all though it look straight her untamed curls were starting to curl. Nikolas was turned away from her as he placed two mugs on the counter and turned to cut the stove off, that's when he saw her. He stopped instantly not startled... Well yes, startled by her beauty.

"Umm... Would u like some tea or coffee?"

He stuttered becoming distracted by her presence he turned back to the mugs busying himself.  
She bit back a grin as she stood next to him holding what she assumed would be her mug.

"I would like some lemon tea please."

Nikolas nodded not even looking her way keeping himself busy with their tea. She wanted to laugh at his uncomfortable state. She let him be deciding to make things easy by going into the next room.

When he came out with their cups he found her by the window looking out at the storm. Not turning she began talking.

"It's only just about three o'clock and it looks close to midnight out there."

The storm continued with more lightning and thunder...the wind picked up a bit sending trash and other unattached stuff all around, twirling about. It was a mess out.

"Yup, it looks like the storm is not going to stop anytime soon"

He sat next to her placing her mug near her on the window sill... Her hands closed over it feeling the warmth. She finally picked it up and stirred the spoon a little silently glancing at Nikolas before she let her lips come to the silverware and sip the hot tea. Sighing when the warmth of the tea glided down her throat... Just a sip eased her tensed body.

He smiled seeing how relaxed she looks and took a sip himself from his own mug not using the spoon. He looked at her again when he saw her move. She was staring out the window again tracing tiny raindrops that were sliding down the outside of the window... She traced each downfall with her index finger. She gave up or more or less stopped and got up and walked to the fire place then sat down where the covers were placed. Holding her cup of tea while sitting cross legged on the floor staring into the red and orange flames burning the wood... Her mind was elsewhere.

Nikolas followed and sat next to her but then got up and poked the wood around in the fire place. Elizabeth was making him feel like a teenager. He was uncomfortable around her because knowing she was naked under that robe did uncontrollable things to his body. Nikolas flexed his shoulders as he walked back to her and sat. He then rolled his neck feeling tense trying to gain control of the feelings his body was producing.

With a look at him she moved behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders massaging and caressing his muscles. Nikolas body began to settle down enjoying it.

"You're so tense Nikolas, don't you have a masseuse?"

"Mmm… yes but your hands feel much better" he moaned.

Her laugh was a good sign. She kept up her ministrations enjoying the feel of his strong back and how she elicits moans from him. When she stopped she hugged his back, her head resting on his shoulder, her breast pressed against his back while her hands clasped in front across his stomach. She was comfortable around him like always. But she wasn't looking for comfort this time, she wanted his love.

Nikolas unclasped her hands and pulled her in front of him. He sat her in his lap, her body pressed up against his, her legs spread to be on each side of him crossing at the back. At first the embrace was a hug, but then hugging like that would temp their bodies. Their hot bodies becoming the engine towards their lust, her head sliding to face him and as their lips met for that familiar sweet kiss, nothing could stop them now.

Their breath mingled becoming each other's oxygen, his head turning, mouth opening wider accepting her tongue with his. Pulling her body tighter against him her teeth came in contact with his top lip, he moaned. She sucked and nibbled his lip soothing it while enjoying his hands running through her hair. He grabbed a fist full of her curls and brought her mouth fully into the kiss, she shivered around him. Pulling her head back his kisses left her lips to trail down her throat, sucking and licking making a path of red glow on her neck.

Her hands grabbing and roaming anywhere that she can touch of him while moaning from the pleasure he gave her. She brought his freehand to the belt of the robe and he instantly pulled it apart opening it to her naked view. Love bites and caressing each breast, smoothing his hands over her stomach to her inner thigh caused her to giggle or moan from the sensation.

The robe was discarded now and Elizabeth was laid on her back. Nikolas pulled his shirt over his head standing before her unclothing himself. Her feet found his leg and she smoothed it up and down, missing the feel of his body even if for a minute. Unclasping his belt he stared at her, her eyes on his hands removing the button from his pants the anticipation was a killer. Nikolas was fixated on the site of her body jus laying their naked waiting for him, his movements slowed.

"Nikolas" she groaned tired of waiting.

His eyes moved to meet hers and he smiled at her pout, unzipping his zipper the sound a relief to Elizabeth in the silence. He pulled his pants down and his boxer briefs were dragged along with them. Grabbing her right leg as he knelt down and placed his lips on the inner side of her foot, he moved up his lips continued leaving a heated trail towards her core. Elizabeth never felt this much pleasure in her life, her eyes closing and she couldn't stop moaning. As he found her lips, their bodies were in position and the next step was a satisfied journey. Their lovemaking was long and fulfilling, Elizabeth felt his love throughout her body, and before they both succumbed to a deep sleep she whispered to him what he wanted to hear.

"I love you"

Thanks for reading…More up next!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the replies. Sorry for the wait but 2 chapters for all. Enjoy!

Chapter 6

_She said it_. He couldn't believe that the words had come out her mouth. That proclamation meant more to him than she would ever know. _God I feel like this is a movie, the only place where fantasies come true outside of dreams_. He knew this wasn't a dream so he figured he must be in a movie.

_If she truly accepted what she said to me then there is about to be a whole lot of action and drama into this film. Decisions had to be made, and soon. If we are going to disrupt the lives of others let's not drag this out, lets tell them and move on. _

_I do feel bad about hurting my brother, I am stealing his family right from under him and he has no clue. That makes me feel like I'm worst than scum, it makes me not want to look in the mirror, and most times I can't look my brother in the eye. _

_She asked me this before and I couldn't answer it then and I'm not sure how to answer it now, but would I be able to look my brother in the eye and tell him I'm in love with his fiancé? I don't know if I could hurt my brother that deeply. I know it would be the right thing to do, to have him hear it from me instead of somebody else finding out and telling him._

_I've been waiting for months… long nights without her…things going through my mind about what she was doing with him and not me. Waiting for months to hear her say she wants me and not my brother…I am still waiting. She has shown me that she does love me, but the one that counts is still up in the air, me or Lucky? That seems to be the question that always passes through my lips whenever I talk to her. _

After her confession they both fell asleep…

_Ring… Ring… (Cell Phone)_

_Loud beep… Beep… Beep (Voice Mail)_

_Vibration now… _

The couple sleep pass those common sounds, somebody was in urgent need for one of them. Elizabeth facing the flaming fire place, she lay on her side curled comfortably into Nikolas body. Their legs tangled in the mist of the sheet that was draped over them, half covering their naked exposed body.

Nikolas head lay on the pillow while his face was pressed in her fresh scented curls, his arm outside of the sheet draped over her waist. If somebody would happen to walk in and see the sight of them lovely resting about, they would have the good decency to back out and leave quietly. Without waking their hands just seemed to find each other and connect; even though she belonged to another, her heart belonged to him.

_Ring…Ringggg!_

"Liz, I think your phone is ringing" Nikolas told her groggily.

He didn't want to wake from this content but the sound was unnerving now.

"What time is it?" she also said with her eyes closed and not moving.

He pulled her tighter sighing on her shoulder when he knew their time was going to come to an end. Not saying anything when she sighed back and snuggled more comfortably into his embrace. The time forgotten until the next time her phone rings about twenty minutes later.

Nikolas exhaled a frustrating breath and turned on his back to stare at the ceiling. Then he looked at the Rolex on his arm, it was later than he thought. He listened over the crackling of the burning wood to hear if it was still raining. Only hearing pitter patter here and there of rain drops descending off the cabin.

He came to the conclusion that it was still raining but the hard part of the storm had passed. Noticing that she made no movement to get the now vibrating phone, she still laid in the same position contented enough to zone out the sounds of her annoying ringtone.

He laughed, and turned propping himself over her, kissing her face, then nibbling on her ear lobe until she started to giggle. He knew she wasn't sleeping; she just didn't want to get up. And he felt the same way; he didn't want this to end either.

"Get up lazy, it's getting late and you have to make an appearance in Port Charles before Lucky goes nuts looking for you" he laughed again.

She loved seeing him like this; full of joy, not being able to contain his laughter, jokes, name calling, and completely open to her.

_Ring…Ring …Ring!_

They both turned to the direction of the sound groaning at it.

"Looks like Lucky is already going crazy" Nikolas half joked. He was becoming annoyed.

She turned to him, their eyes on each other, and his stare asking her what now? She looked down focusing on his chest and letting her hands fiddle around. When she looked back into his eyes the one question that had been on her mind all day…even for months…his eyes seek to know the answer, wanted to hear her say it, me or Lucky?

She got up and walked naked over to the mantel for her phone. Nikolas silently fuming as his eyes followed her every exposed step. She told him to take her home as she grabbed the robe and went out the room.

Nikolas laid on his back for a few realizing that she still wasn't ready yet, and he wouldn't push, he was just glad that at last she admitted to him and most importantly herself that she loved him.

Thanks for reading!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 … back at PC

Grams had been looking after the kids through the storm, when Elizabeth arrived home, Lucky weren't there. Grams were the one that was calling for her to pick up her kids. She felt bad that she messed up her grandmother plans even though she assured Elizabeth that she wouldn't have gone anywhere in that storm anyway.

When her grandmother had asked her where she had been all day, Elizabeth told her the truth, she had got caught in the storm while visiting Nikolas. Well not the whole truth but somewhat.

Her boys ran along too there room, Elizabeth right behind them with a smile on her face at how much she adored her boys. She ran after them, scooping Jake up and trapping Cameron on the bed tickling them. Yelling and laughter mixed with squirming little bodies being attacked by their mom's soft fingers.

Elizabeth eventually stopped when she couldn't contain her laughter any longer, falling back on the bed with her boys. The boy's revenge plan consisted of Cameron and Jake hugging each side of her. She kissed their heads and their curly hair tickled her nose. They lay like that on Cameron bed talking and laughing until they fell asleep.

* * *

Alfred greeted Nikolas at the door with concerns hoping he stayed out of the storm. When Nikolas explained that he was okay and he had stayed at the cabin, Alfred took his coat and briefed him about callings and his son.

"Great, is Spencer still up?" He asked walking into the den.

"Agh sir, he should be on his way, Ms. Shaw is in their reading him a story"

Nikolas wanted to roll his eyes when he heard her name; once again she was here for the night. He nodded to his butler and thanked him good night. As Alfred was dismissed, Nikolas begins to wonder if he should break things off with Rebecca, she held no meaning to him now. She was becoming annoying, but then everything these days annoyed him.

He walked up to his son's room slowly maneuvering around the big castle as if he had a map of this place embedded in his head. When he reached the room, the door was cracked and he could see into it. He heard his son talking to Rebecca.

"I can't wait for my dad to marry" he told her happily

"Why is that?" Rebecca asked

"Because then I will have a mom" he said it as if she should of known that.

Standing outside the door he looked at his son, and he never thought his son noticed that he was motherless. Missing what Rebecca had said to his son, he listened at his son's reply.

"I don't know but if he marries Auntie Liz, then I can play with Jake and Cameron all the time" he told her.

Nikolas chooses that time to enter, afraid of what else his son might tell Rebecca. Nikolas felt like laughing, his son was a saint in ways. When Rebecca saw him she stood and turned to him, her eyes questioning.

Nikolas reached for the book on the bed and studied it. His son loved books on animals, especially if it had a lot of pictures in it. Spencer jumped up and hugged his dad.

"Hello Spencer" Nikolas said while holding him. Did you have a good day even with the storm? He asked.

Spencer nodded. "I played all day and enjoyed Ms. Shaw's company tonight"

"Great" He motioned for Spencer to get back in bed. "Good night buddy" he kissed his forehead.

"Good Night dad and Ms. Shaw" he told them as they turned off the lights and entered the hall closing the door behind them.

* * *

Lucky walks into the quiet and dark house tired from his shift and upset with the mobsters he couldn't arrest because he couldn't find them. They were making a fool out of him and Mac didn't care, he just kept sending him out to look for them. He was skeptical about if anybody was home.

He heard no kids and there were no sound of Elizabeth, but then again he looked at his watch, it was late. He walked up the stairs pocketing his keys as he entered the kid's room to check on them. Clicking the light on he smiled at the sight of his family all curled up together on that small bed.

Lucky bent to separate Jake from his mom, picking the small boy up and placing him into his own bed then spreading the covers over him. He returned to Elizabeth, kneeling beside the bed staring at her. She slept on her back her head slightly turned facing him, her arm holding her child while he lay on her stomach.

Lucky played with her hair, brushing it back from her face gently; he bent to kiss her lips. The touch of his lips to hers stirring her away, her eyes opened startled and then she looked into the eyes of his calming.

"Let's go into our room" he whispered.

Elizabeth looked around, forgetting where she was, she noticed her son laying beside her, then smiled when she remembered. Elizabeth pushes herself off the bed, standing while Lucky adjust Cameron on to his pillow making sure he was comfortable. A good night was whispered before he darkened the room, then closing to the door following Elizabeth into their room.

When he came in he turned to his dresser staring at his mirror which behind it was the bed, he looked at Elizabeth from it just sitting on the bed dazed. He pulled his jacket off and worked on the buttons on his shirt.

"How was your day?" Lucky asked as he worked of stripping off his clothes.

Elizabeth heard him but she couldn't reply without thinking about making love to his brother and their confession.

"Her day was great" she replied as she smiled hard to him, a fake smiled which appeared genuine from the mirror. When he walked by sitting next to her with only his boxers on, Elizabeth became nervous not wanting to make love to two guys in the same night, her skin itched thinking of it.

"How was your day?" she asked sitting up a bit on the bed trying to make space between them.

"My day was hard…I'm so tired. I really don't want to even talk about it. The storm was crazy though right? He asked picking his head up to look at his fiancé who were staring at him.

"Yes it was… when I was jogging I could smell the humidness and that fresh smell of rain but whenever I looked up there wasn't a cloud in site. I eventually got caught in it when I visited Nikolas she told him easily.

She looked away pretending to take some imaginary lint off of her pants.

"Oh, how is my brother? He still being all dark and brooding as ever" Lucky said rolling his eyes.

"Same ole, same ole; he will forever miss Emily that's for sure" lying felt so much easier for Elizabeth.

Lucky nodded jumping up, toeing on his slippers as he padded into the bathroom mumbling he needed a hot shower.

When she heard the door shut close, her body collapsed to the bed with a heavy sigh. She was deeply confused and stressed.

* * *

Nikolas walked into his bedroom a long hallway down after his son's room; with Rebecca following closely behind. Nikolas looked around wondering why he came in here.

"Why does your son think you are going to marry Elizabeth…how weird is that right? She nervously asked. It wasn't anything funny about it at all but laughing helped making it seem like a joke.

Nikolas shrugged "he's just a little boy without a mother wanting one with kids he can call brother or sister to play with" he told her pacing.

With a smile on her face Nikolas noticed that she believed him. As her worries are eased she walked over to him with a look of wanting. When she reached Nikolas she put her arms around his neck drawing him closer for a kiss as she grinned trying to lighten the mood.

Nikolas looked at her face, he knew what she wanted and he was sad to deny her. He held back and withdrew from her hold and picked up his phone pretending he heard it.

"Nikolas? What did I do?" She asked confused looking at him with still the desire and a hint or confusion in her eyes.

"You did nothing" he said louder than his usual mumble.

He stood their massaging his temple and rolling his shoulders as his stress was taking a toll on him.

"Rebecca I'm tired and it's late. I've been out all day that I have to check my messages and soon I have a conference call to Europe that I'm not looking forward tonight."

He finally looked at her pausing. She stood their beautifully so, leaning against his massive bed, waiting for him to dismiss her.

"I just wouldn't be any fun tonight and I don't want you to sleep alone again."

"When I go home I will...I will sleep alone" she told him upset.

"I meant here…. I'm sorry Rebecca, but I don't think I have time for you anymore." He said the obvious trying to end it lightly.

Rebecca quirked up an eyebrow at his last statement not sure what he was saying. "Are you ending this?" she asked using her hands to motion him and her.

"I didn't say that, I just think I need space right now, I need time to sort out my business…I'm back tracked so much, that frankly Rebecca, I have no time for you or even my son. I promise that boy down there that I would be a better father to him…and I will. But… he paused shaking his head. I don't know where or how you fit in all of this" he told her gently.

Rebecca was really upset now. She kept nodding her head like she agreed with everything he said but she didn't.

"Ok, if its space you want, you will get" she told him coming to him closer.

She kissed him forcibly and he, in his way to control it kissed back not wanting to deny her again.

"Maybe you're just tired and just need to sleep on this, so I'm going to just let you be" She stepped away from him grabbing her purse and said good night as she walked out the door.

He sat with humph on the bed, still holding his phone he wrote a message and sent it to the one person he could fit into his life along with Spencer. Thinking of his son he smiled as he typed. _He wants me to marry Elizabeth_, _that's my boy _he couldn't helping thinking. Although he almost let it slip that he has been seeing Elizabeth, it didn't matter because he wanted the truth to come out now, no matter how hard it hurt to hear.

The list of names tallied into Nikolas head that can become hurt by their secret, and his smile turned into a frown as he sent the message. _I guess I do care, it does matter; but what good is this love if it's tainted to doom?_

_

* * *

_

Both in bed snuggled under covers but only one slept. The couple was separated by dreams and slumber, thoughts and concerns, and love and in love. She lay curled up like many nights staring at the window hearing only Lucky's breathing or faint movements in the night. When she closed her eyes it didn't lull her to sleep, worst; it brought the memories and the fantasies of the other man.

The man she yearns for at this hour, the man that could only make her sleep. She pulled the pillow closer and willingly closed her eyes with a smile picturing his face from today, lit by the flames of the fireplace, the love in his eyes, and the gentleness in his lips. _I am in love…in love with another…in love with my fiancé's brother_ she told herself, stifling her cries, pressing her hand to her mouth. The part that made her cry is that she is happy to be in love, be in love with Nikolas; one love.

Her cell phone begins to ring startling her, she turned to look at Lucky, still was in a deep sleep, so she went to it. It was on the ledge of the window sill, absent minded of how it got over there she just wanted to shut the sound up. She flipped the phone open to see the text.

_You can't escape this love… _

_You are all I need and I'll never let go._

_N._

Her back slid down the window to the wall, until her bottom hit the floor. With the brightness of her phone staring over it, the message illuminating her heart as she read it over and over…

Thanks for reading! Come back for the next one…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Elizabeth and Lucky are at their future house site, having a picnic while mapping out the plans for their upcoming house. Lucky full of dreams and hope, doing most of the talking, happily telling her his ideas for it. Elizabeth smiling and nodding to most or scrunching her face up and shaking her head no when she disapproved. The day was pleasant, just right for a picnic.

Lucky sat next to her again after looking about the site. He truly did love it here. Leaning on his elbow he rested still staring about as his mind wondered. He turned to her and when Elizabeth looked down to him he smiled.

_Lucky loves me so much, _she said to herself. Elizabeth became sad and had that distant look that Lucky became to know so well. He questioned her about it a few times but she told him not to worry about it, not to anger her he left it alone.

He reached for her hand and asked her what he hoped was just his imagination. "Elizabeth, there's something still bothering you that you're not telling me."

He waited for her reply, but he didn't even get her stare. He sat cross legged looking like a sad little boy as his face showed confusion.

"Why won't you open up to me? After all I'm about to be your husband"

She turned to him and tried to say what she felt but nothing came out. Her lips parted then closed.

Lucky became frustrated he stood, standing over. "Your moods change lately, sometimes I find you crying, and you tell me it's nothing, but I'm not stupid Elizabeth, there has to be something going on that you're not telling me" he said with his hands on his hips and his eyebrows drew together.

"Lucky, you don't have anything to worry about; I'm just under a lot of stress right now." She stood also telling him.

"If something's troubling you then I do have to worry, remember we told each other no more secrets."

They stood staring at each other, Elizabeth walls were up blocking him from seeing how confused she was from all of this, and how angry she was at herself. Lucky was basically pleading with her to tell the truth, he had his heart on his sleeve and he began to worry if Elizabeth was soon to break it.

"It all started when Jake had his accident," she began. "I was just so worried for my little boy, seeing him their unconscious and in that hospital bed hooked up to all the wires and monitors scared the hell out of me."

She folded her arms and walked around slowly, Lucky followed wondering where this was going.

"And then when we found out he was going to be okay, everything felt so much better, until…" she paused looking to Lucky, "until you proposed to me" she told him as she watched all the emotions contort his face.

"What the hell does that mean?"

She stood her ground, coming this far she wasn't going to stop now, needing but not wanting to tell him this.

"It means that the proposal was out of nowhere, it was so sudden that I had to think about it, remember I told you to let me think about it before I answer you" she saw him nod and sigh.

"Well I couldn't understand why you would propose to me of all places and time, when I had just gotten over worrying about my son, you sprung a question like that on me." She wasn't angry but her voice was near a shout and her body vibrated with strength.

Lucky stood dumb founded, still confused and felt like he was the one worrying now as she continued.

"I stood there not wanting to hurt your feelings as you imagined a life we could have again with our boys, and yes I wanted that life again but I didn't love you like all those years back when we first fell in love and even when we remarried and you became addicted to drugs." Seeing him becoming mad at her last statement, she apologized not meaning to bring out the past.

He walked around her, shoving his hands through his hair as he calmed his self down standing in front of her again. "So are you telling me that you feel nothing for me… because I don't get where this is coming from?" he asked.

"I'm not finished… You wanted to know the truth and I'm trying to tell you. So I thought about this life that you promised me, and yes I wanted the boys to have a family again, to live under the same roof with both of their parents, I missed you and our life together also, but I wasn't ready for marriage because I don't marry for anything but love, and I didn't love you.

"So do you love me now?" Lucky asked as his eyes were watering.

"Stop interrupting me please Lucky, or I'm not going to be able to get out what I want to say." She told him with her hands wiping her tear stained face.

"When I came back to you an accepted your proposal, I did it for the boys, and I told myself that I would fall for you again soon like always. And I did, I fell for you once again. I fell for the man that loves me, the father that adores his kids; Lucky I will always love you but…"

"But what?" he asked calmly coming to an understanding of what she might say.

"I just think we rushed into this marriage thing, I've been trying but I just keep thinking of the last time, what we both went through and I don't want to hurt you again."

"I don't want to hurt you either" he told her whispering.

"I think we should call off the proposal" she cried as she stared at Lucky's sad face.

He didn't say anything as he came close to her with the hurt look in his eyes. He brought her into a hug, holding her close, knowing that he was losing her.

"Please Elizabeth, you don't mean this" he said as his tears wet her. Lucky's last try to keep his hold on her, the image of Elizabeth crawling out of the bush after her rape still fresh in his mind. He felt like her protector that moment when he found her and he wanted their love to be strong like after that day. He cried as Elizabeth cried with him.

"Lucky you will always be our boy's father, we will always be bonded by them, and we can go back to the arrangement we had before the proposal." She told him as they held each other.

He backed away, looking at Elizabeth's face. "Friends…right, me the father coming over to get Jake and Cameron for play time while you and I are friends, for their sake. He shook his head, were far from that Elizabeth, I love you."

"But I don't, not the way you want me to. I thought I did, but it will never be the same like back when we were young and we just need to let it go."

"I don't think I can, I know I love you" he told her with eyes red and his heart thumping loudly.

"You can, you just don't want to." She picked up the basket and blanket, while Lucky stood their pondering.

"What do we tell people?" he asked

She walked to him handing him the basket, then answered his question while staring at her ring.

"Will tell our family and friends that we tried and we think it would be best not to marry again. Will tell the boys that mommy and daddy are not going to marry again but we are still a family. Anybody else is just not their business" she told him stronger about it than he was.

"I will still be here for you" he said staring down at her.

Pulling the ring off of her finger she smiled with tears streaming down her cheeks, she nods placing the rock in his hand.

"I know" that's all she replies as they turn to leave, leaving the future and the past of their life behind them.

Elizabeth had done it, she didn't tell him about his brother and their relationship, but she did tell him how she felt, and although it was hard and it hurt him, it felt right for her.

Thanks for R&R..plz continue... come bac for more!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Thanks for reading... Enjoy!**

They were the new talked about gossip…once again Lucky and Elizabeth split, but this time they didn't even make it to the alter people would say. Lucky wasn't mad anymore, still sad but he had agreed to tell people it was a mutual decision, even though he didn't want this break up.

But then again if they would have found out that Elizabeth had broken off the engagement, then the gossip would have been worst then they are now. Lucky had gotten his old apartment back for a good price. Although it was hard to look at his family, especially his father who didn't believe in true love, proving to Lucky that he was right; he didn't care anymore because this relationship that he had with Elizabeth and the boys were working out for the best. He was on his way to meet them now and pick the boys up.

Packing Cameron bag, as he handed me most of his toys I shook my head and told him only to pick the ones he wanted the most; that they all can't go.

"I want all of them" Cameron pouted.

He was the only one being difficult about this new arrangement, and he would get over it like the other time. He usually just got use to living at two homes.

"Mommy knows that you want toys here at home and at daddy's house, but for right now Cameron just take the ones you know you and Jake will play wit until daddy and I will buy you some more for his place" the mention of more toys calmed him down and made him agreeable packing only two toy wrestlers, two toy cars, and a football. Elizabeth shoved coloring books and canyons along with it.

The door bell rang and Cameron jumped up happily saying to his brother Daddy's here. Jake clapped, looking to his mom first to see if he was doing something bad. She smiled and then picked him and the bag up. Cameron was a head of them running down the stairs even after he heard his mom tell him not to run.

Elizabeth held on to Jake as she opened the door, trying hard not to knock down the eager little boy that couldn't wait to see his dad. "Hey buddy" Lucky smiled down to Cam as Cameron jumped into his open arms.

Jake watched the two and then held on to his mom tighter. He turned to look at her and although he was young and couldn't talk that well he was bright for his age. He laid his forehead on hers gently and closed his eyes as he listened to her say "Bye baby".

"See yah, Mommy" he told her with a smacking kiss on the cheek.

Lucky had put down Cameron and accepted the bags she gave him and then Jake. "Hi dad" he said as he hugged him. Lucky hugged him back as he looked at Elizabeth over Jakes shoulder. "Everybody ready to go" he asked her.

She nodded, trying to get Cameron to come to her and say goodbye.

He giggled as she threatens him with her fingers to tickle; he ran to her and whispered a goodbye, hugging her tightly.

"On Sunday, do you want to have dinner with the kids and me?" he asked hopefully

"Sure" she told him.

"Great, we'll see yah Sunday" Lucky said as he backed out the house with the boys waving good bye to her.

Watching them drive away reminded Elizabeth of how their life would be now, because of her. She faced that her boys would not have a real family that she had planned for them.

She closed the door, standing there looking at her empty house, no running boys, no man laying on the coach watching Sports Center, just her, alone.

"God what have I done" she says to herself in the silence, it echoes around her.

She crosses to her sofa sitting down while laying her head back. Yes, she needed to end things with Lucky so she can be honest with herself about what and who she wants. She shakes her head, throwing up her arms, "and what is that exactly?" she again talks to herself.

Everybody in town must know by now, I heard some of the other nurses talking about it in the locker room before I entered. Basically gossip but then leading to how hot Detective Spencer was and squealing about how good it would be to have the cop in their bed. When Elizabeth walked in her eyebrow was raised and she cleared her throat loudly to get their attention. They left immediately with apologies.

She would always have that feeling of jealousy when it came to him and another. Ironic when she was the one cheating.

She hadn't heard much from Nikolas, maybe he was giving her space too sort this thing out with Lucky, he had to have known by now. Nope she didn't tell him; things were so crazy that she couldn't even go to work. Lucky's family popped up one by one to tell her what a bitch she was for hurting him like that. They didn't exactly say it in those words but they would soon enough when they found out what she was doing with his brother.

* * *

Nikolas was a mess as he looked at his drench suit. He had his dress shirt untucked and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, as he got down on one knee in Wyndemere with a water gun in his hand. This was his son's idea, because he missed dinner last night he had to obey. Nikolas couldn't complain he was having a blast, just hated that the halls were soaked. But they were playing where people mostly don't go into so it eased his worries. He heard little feet coming towards him and he got lower down on the floor, aiming to make his shot when his son came around.

He squeezed when he saw the shadow appear, but it was too late, the super soaker, soaked Lulu his sister. He laughed as he came to her with apologies. Lulu smirked at him as she attempted to dry her blouse.

"Please forgive me I thought you were Spencer."

"It's ok, glad to see you're hanging out with the little guy. This is a new side of you she remarked eyeing his appearance.

"Yea well I promised him I would be better at being a dad." He smiled again at what he had done. "What has my little sister come to bug me about now?"

Nikolas eyed over her shoulder and behind her listening out for his son, as he heard Lulu's ramblings.

"And our brother found himself a new apartment…"

He heard his son behind the statue; he would wait for him to come out, nodding his head to show Lulu he was listening.

"I have no clue why they broke their engagement off but they gave us some excuse that it was mutual and they tried but thought it best not to marry again, like what the hell?" Lulu said throwing up her hands.

Nikolas turned to her interested now asking her what she is talking about.

"You don't know? Lucky and Elizabeth broke off their engagement."

At that moment Nikolas became stunned and his son ran behind him spraying him all over, getting a little on his aunt.

"Dad I beat you again" Spencer said laughing, he was damp with a tee shirt and play shorts on.

"Aww…man" Nikolas told him trying to act mad that he loss but his mind was on other things.

He watched his son cheer around and tell Lulu what's been going on today, he grinned. Nikolas was having a good day with his son, and the news he just heard made it even better.

"Go get cleaned up my boy while I talk to your aunt" Nikolas told him.

Spencer cheered some more as he ran away looking for his nanny.

"I will go see Elizabeth and Lucky later to find out what's really going on. As of right now stop worrying about everyone else and concentrate on your life, okay?

Lulu smiled and agreed with her brother.

"Thank you Lulu for the update on everything on PC, I don't think I need your services anymore" he laughed as his sister knew he was dismissing her.

"Love you bro but sometimes you act weird" she told him walking away waving goodbye.

Nikolas looked at himself and around him, Water everywhere, dripping from paintings to down the wall, the floor squeaky from the soak carpet, busted water balloons scattered around, and his expensive tailored made suit drenched and mucky. He went down to his room for a shower, and sent his house keepers up to clean that hallway that his son and he had temporarily destroyed.

Turning the hot water on as he let it spray down into the empty shower as he stripped from the wet clothes. The clothes peeling from his glossed body, feeling relieved to be freed of them; he opened the glass door and entered the shower. As the water burned him at first touch, he didn't turn the cold water on; he stood their getting use to it. Enjoying the feel of it heating his skin as the droplets slid all over his body. Nikolas lathered a good amount of soap into his hand as he smoothed it all over his body, his soaped hands massaging the heated trail the droplets left.

He couldn't stop thinking of what Lulu said, and why Elizabeth hadn't told him. How long had they split, when did he move out, and what made him leave? These were questions that boggled Nikolas brain.

Text messages were the only time they kept in contact, late night text of how much they missed each other and how badly they wanted the other. He did glance at her once when he saw her at the hospital, she seemed busy as usual, he wanted her blue eyes to look at his brown ones, but she wouldn't look up from her paper work, so he went on to his meeting feeling rejected momentarily.

Lathering up his head, massaging his scalp, running the water all through it as he tilt it back in the burning spray of water. He wishes she was here, thinking of that wet kiss in the rain, on the docks. Rinsing his body he let his burned skin feel the cool water as his hard on stood up from the irreplaceable image of her. He wouldn't get his hopes up but he felt that since she was no longer engaged to Lucky then it was hope for them after all… _right? _

**Come bac for more!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Warning* apologies if this sounds like NC-17… I didn't realize until I read it over.

Everything was a blur to him, streets, cars, boats, and people all were just figures in his haste to see Elizabeth. Time was slowing just for him he thought as he glanced down at the watch. Nikolas did not notice that he was speeding just to make it to her door. He didn't even realize that he was sitting outside her home, until his driver gently got his attention.

There he stood at her all white door just staring and not a clue of what to say if she opened it. The sun grazed the door at a distance looking faint with pink contours, it was descending. He absent mindedly traced the door knob, Nikolas began to wonder if this was a mistake. Shaking his head of the nervousness and worries he felt.

"Here goes nothing" he told himself as he willed his hand to knock soundly on her door.

A few seconds and their stood what he was waiting to see. As Elizabeth opened the door, the slight breeze made her hair sway about. Her skinned glowed from the now setting sun leaving its last shine upon her. It highlighted her turquoise blouse, and outlined her denim jeans to the tips of her painted toe nails that poked out of flip flops.

Nikolas was amazed at her beauty like always, he traveled his eyes back up to her face and connected with hers. Elizabeth's eyes expressed shock when she opened the door now they were calm blue, with a hint of excitement. Her cherry plump lips formed a small smile, and then they opened then closed quickly. Nikolas fixated on her mouth soon realized she said something and swallowed his embarrassment away as he asked her to repeat herself focusing clearly now.

"I had said, hi"

"Hello Elizabeth" he nodded "May I come in?" he asked uncertain.

She stood back opening the door wider, not saying anything still keeping her eyes on him. He followed, he came to talk but his body didn't feel like uttering a word, while his hands itched to touch her, and his arms ached to hold her tightly. He moved inside turning to watch her close the door and lean against it.

Her face cast down for a minute then up to stare at his again. He could tell she was nervous by the way her eyes tried to look everywhere but on his. Nikolas saw the uncertainty in her body language, the way her hand still was nestled around the door knob. The silence was killing him, the staring was tempting, and the need for her was uncontrollable. He slowly made his way in front of her. He watched her grip on the door knob get tighter with each step, smirking to himself as he watch herself fight with the want for him.

"Nikolas" she breathed as his body pressed against hers and his forehead rest on hers.

"Shhh…" he hissed smoothly, moving and resting his cheek against her smooth one.

He let the first kiss on her tickle his lips as he swiped them near her earlobe. As he traced his lips to hers, each soft kiss after another until they smoothed on her top lip. The mixtures of taste, air, and moans seduced them. Sucking and tugging at the bottom of her lip muffled her cries. The things Nikolas were doing to Elizabeth were tantalizing, making her dizzy and lazy.

Nikolas hands finally got to touch, and his arms strongly held her up after getting tired of seeing her slide down the door. Her hand had loosely dropped from the door knob when they had French kissed, taking her breath away. Her legs linked around his waist as his groin pressed suggestively in her.

Elizabeth hands sought to find his skin but unbuttoning his coat grew tiring and she whimpered against his lips. His right hand entangled in her curls while its twin caressed her breast from on top of her blouse. Nikolas tongue licked a path down her sensitive throat, Elizabeth's fingers dragged into his damp curls, scratching and pulling from the sensation he ignited.

"Nikolas…your coat…please" she begged as she tried hard to stop herself from climaxing right there.

As he unhooked her legs from behind her and let her legs dangle, her right foot flip flop slid off when Nikolas finished unbuttoning his coat and dragged it off of him. When Elizabeth happily went to return to his lips, Nikolas holding her tightly moved away from the door. The passion in this kiss was powered by Elizabeth this time, and now Nikolas was the one feeling dizzy as he almost stumbled on the first stair.

"Nik-" she blurted out feeling his grip on her loosening until his mouth crashed back onto hers. Hushed moans and smacking sounds were heard in the silent house as Nikolas did his best traveling up the stairs.

"Elizabeth, I need you" he almost cried as he pushed her up against another wall.

They were still in the stairwell and the couple didn't seem to notice or care. Elizabeth was working on his tie, damn near choking him to get it off, while Nikolas tore off his suit jacket. Elizabeth's mouth slid finding his neck while her fingers fumbled along unbuttoning his dark shirt. Nikolas fist was closed tightly around her curls as he tried hard to keep them up. Feeling her warm lips kissing along his chest, and her small hands between them, cupping his erection tightly threw the pants made him growl.

Elizabeth smirked, pleased with herself. Nikolas began to travel up more stairs as he held Elizabeth tight as she grind and smooth her body over his erection. His thumbs hiked underneath her blouse to caress her skin. Finally into Elizabeth's room, he bends to place her on the bed then standing to toe off his shoes then pulling off his socks. She reached to take her flip flops off but noticing her feet were bare; she thought nothing of it and let him pull her top over her head. When the material was thrown some where their lips fused together again as their fingers worked to free each other from the last of their clothing.

Nikolas closed his eyes then opened it again; she was still there in front of him laying exposed waiting for him to take her. He couldn't believe how good this felt, he wanted her badly, wanted to make love to her. He lay on top of her bracing himself as her heated core nestled his erection. His hips twitched back and forth, coating his penis with her juices. They both moaned at that sensation.

He licked and sucked still playing with her as she is getting hot and bothered. He chuckled when his lips went to meet hers.

"You sure you want this? On your bed, here and now" he asked seriously.

"Yes" she moaned kissing back.

"Good, because I don't think I could've stopped" he told her pushing his tip into her, then driving the rest of him into her core when their eyes connected.

Moans and cries couldn't compare to the things that were whispered over night as they made love. Nikolas slowed before he let both of them climaxed, with her whimpering he knew he needed more. He stroked slowly, whispering.

"Elizabeth…tell me" he said as his eyes asked her.

"Mm… I missed you" she moaned teetering on the edge.

"And" he pressed harder.

"Nikolas… I love you" she shrieked as her climax came in waves.

With her last cry sent Nikolas shaking with the force of his own. They lay feeling closer than ever.

When both woke early the next morning, Elizabeth was the first to speak.

"We have a lot to talk about" she said looking up at him when he shook his head.

"You already told me everything that matters" Nikolas replied holding on to her tighter as they fell back asleep.

Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Thank you for R&R!**

The routine was set… after that morning of the coupling between him and her, Elizabeth knew she couldn't spend another day without him. She was only true to herself, deciding that if she could be truthful to Lucky then some day she could tell Nikolas what she longed to keep a secret.

Yes he knew she loved him, he knew that she missed him around…but did he know her secret. She barely let herself in on it. It became a puzzle for her to finish and then a clue for her to ponder on. It was different from Jason, Ric, and defiantly Lucky.

The weeks they have spent together had been a love affair in heaven, so much bliss but in such little time. They still sneaked around, even though they were single and comfortable with their lives. The thought of getting caught heightened their love making to appoint where it felt good to be devious.

But Nikolas was soon to get bored; he kept questioning what they were. Elizabeth never answers because she didn't know herself, but what she wanted couldn't be expressed to Nikolas. She fears for him more than herself if they should ever get caught. _He has so much to lose, a brother, a sister, and the reputation of a widowed man. _

Nikolas becomes annoyed every time she tells him they can't be seen in public, she settles for play dates with their boys in the park. There she knows he can't do the things he wants to do in front of the public but most of all in front of the kids.

The boy's were happy about the arrangement, they settled well and thought it was an adventure spending nights in three houses, Nikolas's, Lucky's and their own. Cameron and Jake loved playing with Spencer, they accepted him like a brother and they never found it awkward seeing their mom with his dad. Spencer was clinging to Elizabeth hoping at a chance to have a mother; he let it slip a few times to Cameron how cool it would be for Nikolas and Elizabeth to get married. Elizabeth became worried that the boys would say something to somebody about them being together but Nikolas didn't care.

The only argument they had was when Nikolas entered the Metro Court for a business deal to settle over lunch. Nikolas and his guest made their way to the table when he saw Elizabeth having lunch with his brother. Sitting a few feet away from their table he couldn't focus on business while he saw his brother flirting and joking about with her and Elizabeth enjoying herself amusing Lucky. The point that angered him even more was the fact that she never noticed that he was there, he begged for her eyes to meet his but she never looked away from his brothers. He avoided her calls for a couple of days, letting his jealousy get the best of him. When they did talk about it Nikolas got the impression that she would never let their secret affair out. It hurt him deeply that he would probably never get to have a chance at a real relationship with her, his mind played tricks telling himself that she was going to go back to Lucky soon when she didn't want him anymore.

But the thought didn't last long when Elizabeth told Nikolas that Lucky was starting to date again. Nikolas became hopeful that soon Elizabeth and he could start their lives without fear of worrying about what his mother side would think. He wished she didn't care so much, he wished that she would accept them as a relationship.

* * *

Nikolas steps off the General Hospital elevator expecting to stare in the eyes of Elizabeth where she stationed usually behind the center desk but his eyes connected with Epiphany Johnson's serious ones. He nodded to the older women and then made his way to his meeting with the board members of the hospital. Before reaching the door he spotted her and she smiled warmly to him and made her way. Placing the folder she held down to hug him. Nikolas was shocked that she embraced him out in the open, but he held her tighter till she pulled away. She smiled again, picked up her work and walked the hallway he just had come from.

He momentarily regained his composure, before he entered the conference room. The other board members were all seated talking amongst each of daily activities, but when Nikolas seated in his chair, they got down to business. Nikolas never was really focused in these meetings, letting Edward and Monica Quartermaine address the problems and fundraisers. He kept one ear open as he thought about the interaction a few minutes ago with Elizabeth. She looked so happy, even happy to see him.

"A benefit at the Metro Court for AIDs next Sunday" Monica told the members.

Nikolas agreed hearing her and seeing the nods of the other members. As the members made their way out of the room silently, Nikolas hugged Monica and told her that it would be a great event. He then left too, seeking out Elizabeth.

* * *

Elizabeth was talking amongst her friends at the desk as she handed them their patients test and folders.

Dr. Kelly Lee popped her gum as she waited for Elizabeth to locate her patients chart. She looked around her work place and groaned not wanting to be there on a Friday.

"Elizabeth your single now honey… lets ditch this place and go out and find us some trouble" she smiled still chewing her gum.

Elizabeth handed her the chart as she laughed at her friend suggestion. She was about to reply before Dr. Lainey winters joined them looking tired.

"See even Lainey needs a little pick me up" Kelly said.

"I'm just bored of all these depressing stories I have to hear everyday"

"I would too, but cheer up, after our shifts over were hanging out tonight, me, you and Liz" Kelly nudged Elizabeth.

Lainey and Elizabeth looked at each other and the eager Kelly nodding when they knew they couldn't say no. Besides they were in need for a good time anyway.

When Dr. Steven Webber and Mat Hunter walked over to the girls talking about something hospital related Kelly groaned at their argument.

"What?" Steven questioned her.

"All work no play boys" Kelly said with a pout.

"Well I have patients to save, I can have fun anytime, get serious Dr. Lee" he said to her like a father talking to a child.

"That was uncalled for" Elizabeth told her brother

Kelly stalked off as Matt went after her with a last look to Steven.

Lainey looked Steven over and he quirked his eyebrow at her, the two always played this game, until one of the other walked away. Today was Lainey's turn as she grabbed the folder from Elizabeth and returned to her office.

"Touché" Steven said looking at her walk away with a smile on his face.

"What's up with everybody today?" he asked his sister when Lainey was out of his view.

"What was that all about" Elizabeth answered his question with a question.

Steven just shrugged.

"I guess everyone's just tired and in need for something else to do, working in a hospital everyday can be a bit demanding" Elizabeth said as she let it go.

"What do they expect, their doctors" Steven said as he watched Nikolas walk to them.

"Mr. Cassadine what a joy to see you today" Steven said sarcastically with a big grin on his face as he walked away.

Nikolas didn't pay attention to Steven as he leaned against the desk watching Elizabeth.

"Hello Elizabeth"

"Hi"

"Can I speak with you privately" he asked noticing Epiphany and Dr. Lisa Niles talking.

"Sure" she said neatly stacking the folders and placing them down.

He followed her as they crossed into an empty patient room.

He closed the door while she was an inch away from him. He was silent as he looked over her in her blue nurse outfit, her hair pulled into a pony tail and some strands out and covering her eye until she pushed it away to stare up at him.

"What are you doing later?"

"I'm going out with Kelly and Lainey tonight"

He walked to her as she was talking; he pulled her near wrapping his arms around her waist. Elizabeth looked to the door before she connected eyes with him.

"Where are you three going?" he asked a breath away.

"I'm not sure"

Nikolas presses his lips to her cheek, savoring the feel of her soft skin, he glides his lips to hers and the kiss is soft and smooth. Nikolas backs away again meeting her eyes as their foreheads touch. Elizabeth eyes are close and she listens to his breathing.

"Come see me tonight" Nikolas asks knowing Lucky takes the boys for the weekend.

"If it's not too late I'll call you to pick me up" Elizabeth says.

Nikolas whispers goodbye into her ear as he entices her lips to his and this time lets his tongue touch hers. Elizabeth moans into the kiss seeking for more as Nikolas crushes their lips and bodies together. Again he backs away keeping his eyes on her lips as they swell and become a darker red from the embrace. His thumb crosses over them as she pressed a kiss to it. He turns and leaves.

Bumping into Dr. Matt Hunter as Nikolas made his way to the elevator, he apologized as the young doctor asked to speak with him before he goes. Nikolas not knowing what they would have to talk about other than the hospital started to excuse his self but Matt said nothing about business.

"I'm sorry, I just was wondering what you were doing tonight?"

"Why?"

"Well the ladies are hanging out later and Kelly invited me to come but I don't feel like being the only man, I mean I wouldn't mind" he laughed.

"Well I'm mostly busy tonight but, I could put off a few things to make it" he said with a small smile.

"Great great, were supposedly going to Jakes but who knows with these girls"

Nikolas pressed for an elevator as he nodded to Matt and told him to call them when they were going. When the elevator arrived he stepped on and as the doors closed shut Nikolas couldn't stop the grin from forming on his face.

Matt returned back to work happily knowing he was going to spend the evening with Nikolas Cassadine and how it could help his word over the new chief of staff.

**Thanks for reading! Come back for more***


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Elizabeth called Lucky to see if he had picked up the boys from day care. She let him know that she would be going out tonight so if he needed her to reach him on her cell.

She was changing in the locker room when Lainey and Kelly came in looking exhausted.

"Hey" Elizabeth smiled to them as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"I can't wait to start this night" Kelly said opening her locker.

"Where are we going exactly" Lainey asked

"Tequila night, where else?" Kelly laughed

"O lord…Jakes. Well Coleman will be glad to see us" Elizabeth said.

"Oh and Matt gonna tag along, turns out he stressed too!" Kelly told the two.

"What's been going on between you two" Lainey asked

"Nothing I want to go on between us" Kelly said sarcastic as she changed.

Elizabeth smirked shaking her head at her friend.

When they entered the seedy bar, everything felt familiar to Elizabeth. Reminding her times when she was young, the times she spent here. They first walked up to the bar greeting Coleman and getting their drinks. Surveying the bar it was type busy tonight, with the biker club of men arguing around the pool tables and couples sitting chatting privately.

"Hey girls, how you been, haven't seen you in a while" Cole smiled at them but his focus was at the obvious fight about to start in the back.

As Elizabeth was about to answer Coleman interrupted and told them he would be back as he went to break up the trouble.

The girls laughing as they realized finally they were back to reality.

Matt arrived shortly grabbing a glass of vodka and taking it to the table of the giggling ladies. He sat next to Kelly as they flirted and dared each other to do this and that joking along with Lainey and Elizabeth. The evening was turning out to be fun as Elizabeth's brother and Nikolas walked through the doors of the bar, she didn't notice.

"What's he doing here" Lainey said to the group as they looked at both walk in.

"Not cool inviting your brother Liz, he's our boss for crying out loud" Kelly slurred from the effects of her Hennessey.

"I didn't" Elizabeth looked surprised at the two.

Matt waved Nikolas over.

"I invited Nikolas, I don't know about Steven."

The two looked at each other before they made their way over to the group. Steven eyed Lainey as he spoke to Elizabeth.

"Hey Lizzie, works over, so I came to play" Steven smirked as he looked to Kelly.

"The more the merrier" Kelly shrugged as she watched him drag a chair in between Elizabeth and Lainey.

Matt stood shaking Nikolas hand. "Glad you could make it."

Nikolas sat in between Matt and Elizabeth.

He turned to her noticing the surprise in her eyes.

"Hey Liz" he greeted her as everyone watched their interaction.

"Coleman" Mat shouted to get the bartenders attention signaling him to come over.

"Cassadine welcome to the party. What would you like?" Let me guess Scotch"

Nikolas smiled nodding.

"I'll have a beer, please" Steven told him.

Matt noticed one of the pool tables open.

"The table is boring me babe… let's go have fun over at the pool tables" he whispered into Kelly's ear. She smiled and excused them, taking his hand to follow.

Elizabeth and Nikolas talked quietly as Lainey and Steven tried to be civil and talk about nothing but something about them kept starting an argument.

Nikolas looked over when Lainey got a little over the hushed tones they were talking.

"Don't mind them… I think they are fighting the attraction they feel for each other" Elizabeth told him.

"I remember somebody doing the exact same thing. Must run in the family" Nikolas replied looking at her as he finished off his drink.

"Ms. Winters you're very testy around me, we talked about this last week, and I thought we agreed to be friends" Steven spoke.

"I don't recall, I remember we agreed to disagree" Lainey said

"You seem to fight this so hard, were both smart, obvious you see what's going on between us" Steven told her moving closer as he placed his arm around her chair.

"Nikolas what do you want from me" Elizabeth whispered to him.

"I want what every man in love with a woman wants" he told her a little louder than a whisper.

Nikolas looked her in the eyes and became disappointed that she even had to ask.

"I can't give you what you desperately want…You know it's too complicated" Elizabeth said as she turned away from his daring eyes to look at her brother and friend.

Lainey looked over Steven Webber as he waited for her remark. Ever since he returned to town they had bumped heads more than twice. Lainey believed that Steven was smug and arrogant but also handsome, strong, and intelligent. She seen the way he cared for his sister and nephews. She noticed how he controlled General hospital, nothing like Alan or Monica, but organized and he cared for his work and patients deeply.

Steven noticed that she wasn't going to answer as they once again couldn't take their eyes off each other.

"Will you at least dance with me?" he asked her.

Lainey nervously took a sip of her drink as he stood and looked down at her.

Nikolas was about to reply before he saw Steven looking at them questionably.

"Yes?" He asked Steven annoyed.

Lainey stood and Steven didn't reply as they made their way near the jukebox.

"What's wrong with your brother…did I do something to him?" Nikolas asked watching the two walk away before turning his attention back to Elizabeth.

"Steven's just being Steven," she told him shrugging.

"Who is it complicated for Elizabeth… How many times do I have to tell you that I don't care who knows, you do Elizabeth, you care" he said as he returned back to the conversation, leaning back staring at her.

"Nikolas, stop it, if it comes out, do you know what this will do to the relationship you have with Lucky—

"I don't care" Nikolas told her again sitting up.

"You don't care? I care, I don't want to be the reason that messes your relationship with the only family you have" she told him determined.

"Elizabeth, listen to me, please."

"I'm listening" she said looking at him.

"Elizabeth, my family is Spencer; I'm trying very hard to be a good father to that boy. Now I love Lulu and Lucky to death, but they'll be mad for a while but they will soon get over it.

"And if they don't"

"I don't care" Nikolas told her again keeping his cool but he felt like screaming.

"I don't want to fight Nikolas. We either argue or have sex, I'm tired of it" Elizabeth told him staring down into her drink, tracing a finger around the opening.

"That's not my fault, I ask to take you out, I want to do other things with you other than what we are confined to do."

They sat in a silence for a minute thinking over their thoughts.

When both couples joined them again, Coleman arrived with a tray of tequila shots and slices of lime and salt. Kelly cheered as she picked up her first shot and tossed in the air to Emily the missed Tequila sister. They all did the same showing their respects to their friend and lover.

The men were going to down the shot when the woman screamed wait.

"Okay let's teach them how it's done" Lainey said laughing at Steven.

Elizabeth smacked Nikolas Shoulder.

"How could you forget" Elizabeth told him

"I didn't, I remember now" he laughed.

"Okay lick here" (Kelly pointed to the skin between the forefinger and thumb) she licked while Matt watched.

"What does this have to do with the tequila?" Steven had to ask

"Just do it… it makes the salt stick" Lainey said as she sprinkled the salt there.

"Okay, lick the salt on 3, when you finish the shot slam it down and pick up yah lime and suck on it." Elizabeth told them ready.

1, 2, 3, the group quickly licked the salt off their hand then downed their shot, throwing their heads back and sucking the lime eyes closed tasting the sour.

"Woooh…" Matt exclaimed after that thrill.

"It's not over yet boys… we clear the tray" Elizabeth said smirking at Nikolas as she reached for another shot.

"Men can't even take one shot… lucky we didn't add the chasers" Lainey said.

They continued and things seemed to get wilder as the night died.

"Hey how long you two been best friends" Matt asked across to Elizabeth and Nikolas.

"Long time…" Elizabeth giggled tipsy.

"You two never got involved?"

"There could have been times, but he fell in love with my best friend and I loved his brother"

"But Liz, both of you are single now, and you two look like a cute couple" Kelly chimed in.

"You think?" Steven interrupted not liking the sound of this conversation.

"I don't think Lucky would approve" Elizabeth told them.

"Yea he wouldn't but who cares what he think, you two are over" Lainey said leaning on Steven's shoulder.

Nikolas was silent watching everybody but more importantly keeping his focus on Elizabeth. She fidgeted, she swayed in her seat, and she made no eye contact with Nikolas.

"The hospital is having a benefit next week for AIDs" Nikolas announced changing the topic for her sake.

"Really, I already know who I'm taking" Matt smirked down at Kelly.

Lainey was falling asleep on Steven.

Nikolas talked to Elizabeth quietly again.

"I'm taking you" he told her.

"We can't" Elizabeth jumbled.

"We can, and we will. I will be your date and nobody will think anything of it" he told her seriously.

His head was swimming but he wasn't drunk.

"Elizabeth let him take you" Steven told them as he heard every word.

They turned up to him not aware that he was standing with Lainey next to them.

"Excuse me" Elizabeth asked.

"I said I am taking Lainey home, Nikolas can take you home right?" He said looking down at him.

"Sure" Nikolas answered.

They said goodbye to their friends, Kelly and Matt called a cab to one of their places.

Nikolas and Elizabeth entered his limo. Closing the divider, Nikolas watched Elizabeth.

"My brother knows" Elizabeth said looking out at the dark streets.

"I'm sorry but Elizabeth I don't care"

She turned quickly to him.

"Nikolas are you seriously hearing yourself?" she nearly screamed.

"Elizabeth I'm sitting here, telling you that I want to be with you, that I want a relationship with you, which I want to enjoy making love with you without having to worry that somebody will catch us. I don't want us to live like this anymore." He told her raising his voice too.

"Nikolas, why can't we wait a little longer? The boys are getting use to this and Lucky is happy. Why blow all that now?"

"So we can start our lives" Nikolas stated.

He pulled her to him, that wasn't close enough so he seated her in his lap. Holding her face as her eyes watered and his fuelled with emotion.

"I love you" he whispered.

"Take me to the benefit Nikolas" Elizabeth gave in to something she was scared of but wanted.

He brought her lips down to his and their liquored saliva mixed, immediately they got drunk off their love.

When he laid her down and advance on her kissing where ever his lips could come in contact with her skin.

"Do you want to go to the cabin?" he asked her as she moaned holding his head.

"No… I want to be close to Spencer" She breathed.

"God I love you" Nikolas said when Elizabeth seduced his mind, body and heart.

"We will be together Nikolas, however long it shall take." Elizabeth said worrying about their future as Nikolas dragged her from the limo and into the awaiting launch for their arrival to Wyndemere.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
